Cherish (Yuri! on Ice)
by nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: Brown eyes staring at the bottom to where he was standing. All he could see is water and a boat and from where he is, he is wearing harnesses around his body and legs along with Viktor who is also wearing one, the one where you used it in skiing or on horseback rides or on zipline... But it is not. Katsuki Yuuri, a twenty four year old silver medalist in figure skating, is wonder


Disclaimers: I do not own Yuri! on Ice or its characters. It belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Warning: A possible case of OOC and possible case of grammatical error.

Enjoy˜

* * *

Cherish

 _a Yuri! on Ice story_

 _by: Luna Ichinomiya_

Brown eyes staring at the bottom to where he was standing. All he could see is water and a boat and from where he is, he is wearing harnesses around his body and legs along with Viktor who is also wearing one, the one where you used it in skiing or on rides or on zipline...

But it is not.

Katsuki Yuuri, a twenty four year old silver medalist in figure skating, is wondering how it turned out like this.

* * *

 _Flashback (Three days ago)_

 _Yuuri was cooking dinner in the kitchen of his and Viktor's shared apartment as Viktor was still training back at the ice rink with Yakov and Yuri. After an hour, Yuuri was done cooking and was setting the dining table, along with the finished dish on the table when he heard the front door opened and some shouting. He chuckled and ignored them as he went back to the kitchen to grab some rice that just finished cooking in the rice cooker. He grabbed a large bowl from one of the cabinets and a serving spoon before going to the counter where the rice cooker was located. Before he could get some, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and felt something soft pressed against his cheeks and a suave yet tired voice greeted him. Yuuri smiled and greeted him back, without looking and just doing what he was doing._

 _"Welcome back, Viktor."_

 _"I'm tired, Yuuri. Yakov's too merciless today. No thanks to Yura." Viktor said as he placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder and slightly tightened his arms around his fiance's waist. Both heard Yuri's exclamation from the living room that said 'I heard that, you geezer! it's your damn fault, not mine!'_

 _Yuuri snorted before deciding to tease Viktor, "Is it really Yurio's fault or yours, Vitya?"_

 _He heard the man gasped and felt his arms let go of him. Yuuri turned around to see Viktor clutching his chest and was looking at him, scandalized look present on his face._

 _"Yuuri! How can you say that? How cruel of you..." Viktor said._

 _Yuuri looked amused and said, "Stop being a drama queen, Vitya. Or your hair will get thinner than it is."_

 _Yuuri turned around and heard Viktor gasped once more and this time, he laughed as he heard Viktor whined before going back to the dining area, carrying the bowl full of rice and placed it on the table._

 _When Yuuri thought that everything was already in place, he called Viktor and Yuri to eat. Both Russians went to the table and sat down in their places. Yuuri and Viktor sitting beside each other and Yuri sat across Yuuri. They began eating their dinner quietly at first but then Viktor started a conversation with the Russian Yuri about some of the latter's failed attempt of jumping quadruple lutz and some sequences that didn't suit his short program, while Yuuri was quietly eating._

 _At one point, the conversation jumped from one topic to another, in which the Japanese Yuuri furrowed his brows in confusion, to the point he stopped eating and looked at the two Russian figure skaters._

 _"What are you two talking about?"_

 _"Yuuri! I thought you were listening but anyway, Yurio here said that there was newly opened Bungee Jump station around here in St. Petersberg." Viktor said, his eyes twinkling in excitement._

 _"It is located around the ocean, it has a tall of fifty meters. But from what I heard from Mila, there are four levels of height."_

 _"O-oh..." Yuuri discreetly gulped at the word 'Bungee Jump'. He does not have any fear of heughts or so he was aware of, but that term made him shiver in fear. Not because of fear but of the consequences. As a social media fan, he read few article about it and the tragedies it took place, especially around professionals and celebrities._

 _Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts when Viktor was calling for him and waving his hand in front of his eyes._

 _"Yes?"_

 _Viktor was pouting, not pleased with Yuuri ignoring him. Yuri on the other hand, scowled and it increased when Viktor was not planning to answer the Katsudon lover._

 _"This geezer asked if you would like to come to the newest attraction with us in three days. It was our day off that day and Mila has been pestering us to come and Georgi, being Georgi thinks it would be romantic. Like, what the hell?"_

 _"Mila also said something that if you shouted something or someone's name before jumping, it will come true. So maybe..."_

 _"What the hell, Viktor? You believe that crap?!"_

 _"How cruel, Yura!"_

 _"I'll pass."_

 _Silence enveloped the atmosphere._

 _"Why, Yuuri? Do you have an agenda or something?" Viktor asked as he looked at Yuuri like a puppy that just got rejected from receiving food. Is it just Yuri(o) or did he just see a pair of dog ears flattened while the tail stopped wagging and even heard a whimper from the 28-year old five-time world champion. What the hell?_

 _"U-uh... I have plans to train though. Lilia-san gave me permission to use her studio and-"_

 _"Nonsense, Yuuri! It was supposed to be your day off that day as well. Why would you go to Lilia's place?"_

 _"But Viktor. Lilia-san already gave permission to me and she was interested to see me dance-"_

 _"Nope. As your coach, I won't allow you to go practice on your day off. You are supposed to relax, not make you more exhausted. And as your fiance, I am worried that you might overwork yourself."_

 _"But-"_

 _"What's this, Katsudon? Are you scared? What are you, a baby? Stop fucking around."_

 _"Of course he is a baby, Yurio. He's my baby." Viktor beams as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's neck,_

 _Yuri rolled his eyes at how disgusting Viktor is and his words through the whole evening and Viktor ignored the soon-to-be sixteen teenager by kissing Yuuri's cheek multiple times while Yuuri could only laugh nervously. And their typical evening went like that._

* * *

 _Yuuri sighed as he lay down on the bed he shared with Viktor. Viktor was in the bathroom, taking a shower and Yuri, who is sleeping on the couch in the living room._

 _Yuuri looked at up the ceiling, thinking if he should come with the rest of the Russian team or he should refused. He was too deep in his thoughts, that he did not even noticed the additional weight on the bed and an arm wrapping around his waist until he snapped out of his thoughts when a teasing voice spoke, "A penny for your thoughts, Солнышко[1]?"_

 _Yuuri did not answer but instead, he turned his head to the side to face Viktor with a smile, who smiled in return. Yuuri fixed his position then wrapped his arm around Viktor's waist and rested his head on his broad chest. Yuuri felt Viktor's finger caressed his hair, which felt nice. But he should have expected that Viktor was stubborn._

 _"So Yuuri, care to answer my question earlier?"_

 _Yuuri sighed before lifting his head a bit to face Viktor, who looked down and both of their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other._

 _"I'm just thinking if I should go or not. I know that you only want me to relax and not overwork myself. But Viktor, they were your rinkmates, not mine. And even though I have been here for a month, it does not mean that I am close to them. We may interacted at times but that was it. As much as I want to enjoy the fun, I wish you would enjoy your day with them than be with me all the time."_

 _Viktor closed his eyes, contemplating the words Yuuri just said before opening them again, his ocean-colored eyes met chocolate brown eyes. They stayed like that, staring at each other, like they were conversing without using much of words to say._

 _No one knew who made the first move but their lips met in a chaste kiss. They stayed like that for a bit before pulling away, Yuuri with his cheeks flushed with cherry red and Viktor who smiled, was also flushed red but only a little._

 _"Yuuri, I'm sure all of them wanted to get to know you better. Rinkmates or not, I am sure you will become friends with them. So please, will you join us on that day? After that, I'll let you practice in the evening." Viktor spoke as he brushed Yuuri's hair away from his face._

 _Yuuri contemplated before nodding his head, agreeing to come. Viktor beamed gleefully before hugging Yuuri, almost making the younger male gasping for air. Viktor pulled away slightly and a smirked was plastered on his face._

 _"You can think of it as date, if you like Yuuri. We'll just separate ourselves from them." Viktor winked at him..._

 _Only to be pushed off the bed as a response, courtesy of one adorable Katsudon who was flushed red in embarrassment._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

At Present, Yuur could only stared down in fear. His throat feels dry and looking at it makes Yuuri want to vomit.

'I should have gone to Lilia-san's place first thing in the morning but stupid Viktor for having to wake up so early.' Yuuri thinks as he closed his eyes as he recalled what happened earlier.

* * *

 _Flashback (At Present - Earlier)_

 _Yuuri woke up around 7 o'clock in the morning, only to him alone on the bed. He looked around, wondering where Viktor went. Yuuri shrugged his shoulder before going to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After a few minutes, he came out only to find Viktor sitting at the edge of the bed, wearing only a bathrobe and mug of coffee in his hand, who was staring at him like a hungry wolf with clothes -probably Yuuri's- laying innocently on the bed._

 _Yuuri being Yuuri, screamed, not realizing that he woke up the Russian tiger. He only realized that he did when said person kicked the door open and was about to shout for being so noisy in the morning, only to see the Japanese wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and Viktor who was sitting on the bed, looking like a predator, ready to eat his breakfast._

 _Yuri stared for a bit before his eyes widened in realization before he exploded._

 _"What the fuck! Oi! Katsudon, wear something appropriate! And you Viktor, will you stop giving Katsudon that disgusting look? It''s still so fucking early in the morning and I rather not see nor hear you two fucking each other for heaven's sake!" Yuri exclaimed before quickly get out of the room, closing the door with a loud 'bang'._

 _Yuuri looked at Viktor, embarrassed that he was seen almost naked. Viktor smiled apologetically before standing up. He walked towards Yuuri then leaned closer to give Yuuri a kiss on the forehead._

 _"Good morning, Yuuri. Sorry about Yura, he must have slept on the wrong side of the bed or in his case, couch. You should get dressed or you'll get a cold. I'll wait for you in the living room and give Yura some lecture." Viktor smiled then soon, he disappeared out of the room, leaving Yuuri all by himself to change._

* * *

 _Yuuri, Viktor and Yuri arrived at the ice rink where they promised to meet with Mila and Georgi. What they did not expect was Sara, Michele and Emil to be there as well. Mila greeted them._

 _"Vitya! Yuratchka! What took you two so long? And Yuuri, it's nice see you join us today."_

 _"Shut up, hag! I already have a bad day." Yuri grumbled as his hands made its way in his pocket._

 _"Mila, you should know by now how Yuuri is. He usually backs out at something and he almost did when he already agreed to join us and he was planning to escape and crash Lilia's place but I prevented him from escaping by waking up early." Viktor stated and chuckled as he looked at his fiance, who looked away from him._

 _Sara giggled at the scene and then greeted Yuuri, "Hey Yuuri! It's been a while, right? Hope we both enjoy our outing day. Let's have fun!"_

 _Yuuri smiled, a bit embarrassed to face her as he remembered the hug after the Rostelecom Cup last year._

 _Emil agreed with Sara as he slumped his arm around Michele, who scowled as response._

 _Georgi informed them that they should get going soon or the attraction will be packed with people and they may not able to get their turn._

 _So, the group started to walk towards their destination while chatting with one another. Yuuri was walking silently when he felt something big and soft hold his hand, he squeezed it in return, knowing the owner of the hand was none other than his fiance, Viktor Nikiforov._

* * *

 _Yuuri thought that they already arrived to their destination, so he looked up and realized that it was actually an Amusement Park or so he thought._

 _Yuuri was in fact, correct but only partially. It is true that they were already at their destination but the Amusement park was 30-meters away from the ocean, to where the bungee jump attraction was._

 _So, the group had to walk again and this time, they -sans Yuuri, Yurio and Michele- were excited and could not wait to try it._

* * *

 _They finally arrived and Yuuri's eyes stared at the tall structure in a mixture of fear and disbelief._

 _'Yurio said fifty meters high, right? This is more than fifty! It is more like a hundred meters high...!' Yuuri screamed in his mind and felt like crying when he heard the screams from the people trying it. If it is in fear or joy, he does not know._

 _The furball full of anxiety, snapped out of his thoughts when Viktor called for him, informing that Mila bought the tickets, including his own and that they would be going up._

 _Yuuri gulped nervously but shook his head and ran to catch up with Viktor._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

And here they are, already at the top where they will jump down from. All of them are wearing protective gears, harnesses hasten around their bodies. Mila and Sara's turn are over as Yuuri can see the two ladies waving their hands and shouting from below. It's Michele's turn when Emil proposes to jump down together, in which Michele is against with.

Yuuri did not know if he should feel bad or feel amuse at Emil's insistence. In the end, Michele sighs in resignation and let Emil do what he pleases.

Yuuri thinks that perhaps Emil is right with his decision, because he can see Michele's face turning as he stared at the bottom.

Who wouldn't though? They are going to jump from a 200+ meter tall tower.

Yuuri winces when the European neighbors finally jump down, he can hear Michele's scream of agony and Emil's excitement from above. He can also hear Mila and Sara cheering. He notices something familiar from where Mila and Sara are but with his eyeglasses missing, he can't tell.

Georgi's next and he screams his ex-girlfriend's name but is cut off by his scream when Yuri pushes him down, muttering how pathetic he is for clinging to his past girlfriend.

Viktor laughs at that, his heart-shaped lips showing. It means that he is really enjoying this.

Yuri decides to go next, not want to stay here any longer. As he waits for the staff to finish fixing the equipment. He stand at the edge for a bit then stares down. Yuri inhales some fresh air before exhaling it by screaming something.

"I'll beat the Katsudon next Grand Pr- AHHH! VIKTOR! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Yuuri gasps when Viktor pushes the poor Russian Yuri off the edge, before he can even finish his first sentence and winces when he heard teen's choices of words. Yuuri shakes his head at Viktor, who is laughing so childishly. He can even hear Mila's cheer, probably recording Yuri as a blackmail material.

Viktor proposes that Yuuri should go next but he stops midway when he notice Yuur's eyes are wavering. Like he is going to cry or worse, pass out.

Viktor approaches the staff and whispers something in his ear. The staff nods his head before getting something. Viktor approaches Yuuri and grasps the latter's hand and interlaces their fingers together. Yuuri looks at Viktor in question.

"Yuuri, I know that you are scared but I assure you now this is safe. I know this has been bothering you ever since we brought the topic up."

Yuuri looks down on his feet, biting his lower lip.

Seeing his fiance this vulnerable, Viktor pulls Yuuri closer and hugs him tightly, one arm around Yuuri's shoulder and the other stays on their interlace hands.

"Yuuri, I will be here for you. If you like, we will jump together. I will keep you safe. Trust me, nothing will happen. If something did happen, curse me to death, which I am not hoping for it to happen. You know how I cherish my life and I was just able to get the other half of it to get its full meaning when I have you. I am not gonna just lose it so early. As cheesy as it sounds." Viktor says as loudly as possible because he fighting against the wind.

Viktor hears Yuuri's wonderful laughter and he can't help but smile. He pulls away slightly from the hug to look at Yuuri and guess what? He thinks he falls in love all over again with this adorable man. The sight in front of him is too precious. Yuuri laughing with rosy pink cheeks and tears being form at the corner of his eyes.

Viktor brushes some strands away from Yuuri as the wind is really strong up this high before giving him a peck on his cheek.

Yuuri smiled, not his usual smile the sweetest smile he have ever seen. And this made Viktor's heart doing quad flip.

The two let go of each other when the staff calls for them, to fix their equipments. Yuuri notice that their harnesses will be on their legs, Yuuri looks at Viktor, who just wink at him. Once they are done fixing the bungee cord, Viktor and Yuuri come near the edge, with the staff's assistance as both of them are facing each other.

Yuuri's staring down and gulps nervously. It's his first time experiencing this and as much as he is afraid, he wants to cherish this experience with the person he cherishes the most.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor and smiles nervously. Viktor returns the sentimenatl by wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and instructed him to do the same, which Yuuri complies immediately.

Once they are settle with their position, Viktor asks Yuuri to shout something but the latter shakes his head, not wanting to embarrass himself more than it is, especially an adult like him, who is hugging a fellow man who has more guts than him is embarrassing enough.

Viktor smiles softly before turning to a smirk, a sly smirk that means trouble. But instead of trouble, he blushes full force as Viktor scream what he really wants to tell for a long time...

.

.

.

"YUURI KATSUKI! NO MATTER WHAT YOU GET AT THE WORLDS, I WILL STILL MARRY YOU!"

* * *

Chris whistles when he heard the confession from his long time rival and friend. Phichit is recording everything from his phone as happy tears are forming at the corner of his eyes, too happy for his best friend. Mila's eyes are twinkling and so is Sara's. Michele is puking his guts out while Emil is patting his back as he cheers when he heard the confession. Otabek smiles at that. Georgi is looking up with tears in his eyes, muttering how lovely it is to jump down with the one they love. Guanghong and Leo, just like Phichit, are recording everything on their phones. Yuri scowls at how disgusting Viktor is and how is going to kill him after this but did not surpress a smile forming on his lips. He is actually happy for the two, despite him slightly feeling bitter and having a little crush on the Japanese Yuuri (it is supposed to be a secret though).

They look up and sees the couple finally jump down from the 200 meter high, they also see that Viktor is able to get to kiss Yuuri and maintain lip-lock in that duration of time, successfully preventing the latter from screaming. The group cheer at the couple, along with a lot of passerbys that recognizes them.

Mila, Sara, Emil, Phichit and Guanghong cheer again once the engaged couple finally lands down and are removing their gears.

Yuuri's face turn red again at the cheer, not only from his friends and rinkmates but also from the people who are also at the same place.

Yuuri blinks his eyes when he notices Phichit and Guanghong at the attraction and moreover with Mila and Sara and then looks around, only to recognize Chris and Leo along with the rest. He even notice Otabek there, beside Yuri. What is going on?

Yuuri furrows his brows and looks at Viktor, demanding an answer but only receives the same reaction that he has. Viktor stares at Mila, demanding an explanation, in which she only reply, "Let's find a place somewhere away from the crowd."

* * *

"So, care to explain now?" Viktor raises his brow as he and Yuuri sits down beside each other and the rest sits down inside the restaurant three blocks from the ice rink.

"First off, it was not intentitional so hold up your horses, Vitya. Anyway, when I asked Sara to come, aside from the twin brother and Emil, Chris was with them but he has a different agenda." Mila starts off.

"I was curious as to why they were here. Sara here told me that she will be hanging out with the Russian skating team to that newly opened Bungee Jump. I expected that Yuuri will be dragged too, knowing you. Anyway, since curiosity got into me about the attraction, I decided to go there first but I coincidentally met up with Chulanont with his friends..." Chris pointing at Leo and Guanghong, he continues, "they were supposed to meet Yuuri tomorrow but then I told them that you guys will be there in a while, so we all decided to try it out. then you guys appeared."

Everyone turn their heads towards Otabek, the only person who hasn't said anything.

"Mila told me to come because Yuri is lonely without me." Otabek simply stated as the person mentioned, Yuri becomes flustered and stands up from his seat and chases after Mila, who is on the run, ready to strangle her.

And the rest of the day, it is filled with laughter, shouting and flirting. Nonetheless, enjoyable.

And Yuuri for once, never regretted his decision to join the outrageous outing.

Because it turns out better than he had expected.

* * *

That night, Yuuri lays down on their shared bed as he scrolls down on his instagram to see updates of his friends and he turns bright red for the nth time that day, when he see Phichit's post. It was the post where Viktor kissed him while swaying in the air due to the cord connected to their legs and feet. But when he thinks about it, he reminded him of the confession Viktor justt shouted to the world. That made him smile. His smile widens when someone wraps his arms around his waist.

"What gotten you all smiley, Жизнь моя [2]?" Viktor asks as he places his chin on Yuuri's shoulder blades, to see what he is looking at on his phone.

"Us, Viktor."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because today is the most memorable day that I have experienced after coming here in Russia."

"And what is the best part, if I may ask?"

"You shouting to the world." Yuuri answers the question truthfully, without even blushing this time.

"And the worst? Well, I am sure it's not that bad tho-"

"You pushing Yurio down." Yuuri turns his head slightly to look at Viktor, frowning in disappointment.

Viktor huffs and retorts, "In my defense, he pushed Georgi first. All I did is make him learn his lesson."

"He hit you in the end though." Yuuri retorts back, noticing a small bump on Viktor's forehead as Viktor winces at the consequence he experienced earlier.

"It was worth it, to be honest."

"You're an idiot, Vitya. How did I fall for you?"

"I should take offense to be called as such but you're also an idiot for falling for this so called 'idiot' as how you put it, Yuuri." Viktor smirks and Yuuri giggles. Yuuri places his phone down on the bedside table and turns his body around, to face Viktor and cuddles his body against him.

Both of them decided to take some rest now, as they both will be busy again but not before kissing each other good night. As soon as they close their eyes, both of them unintentionally said the same thing in their minds.

'No matter what happens...'

'No matter what kind of obstacles that we may encounter...'

'No matter how bad or good it is...'

'Experiencing all of our first times ...'

'As long as all of it is with you...'

'I will treasure these moments...'

'That I have with you...'

'And cherish all of them for as long as I live...'

'For eternity...'

.

.

.

And a light shown on Yuuri's phone, he seem to forget to close the application and a picture appeared on screen.

.

.

.

It's a group picture taken at the restaurant with everyone, smiling in happiness.

* * *

Glossary:

[1] means Sunshine - a Russian endearment

[2] means My Life - also a Russian endearment

* * *

A/N: This post is originally posted on AO3 under the same name except without space on the username.

This is my first Yuri! on Ice story since the series started and ended. I will be also making 2 more stories under this fandom. One is another one-shot and the other is 4-5 multi-chaptered story.

That is all

Luna Ichinomiya


End file.
